wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Tina Rackley
Tina Rackley is a close friend of Ju Wang's in the Tea Leaves series. She is an American living in China. Tina became Ju's first friend outside of the Liao Clan when they were in junior high. Appearance and Personality Appearance Tina had long strawberry blonde hair in high school, but now it's blonde with black streaks in it. She's also on the curvy side. Personality Tina is the loud and hyper friend who is the complete opposite of Ju. Despite her wild ways, she really does care about her friend. Back Story Tina's parents came from North Carolina and moved to China when their jobs got shipped there. Nine months later, their daughter was born. Tina is the first friend that Ju made outside of the clan. They first met during junior high. At the time, Tina's mother decided that she could go to a school outside of the American community that she lived in. Her daughter wasn't too happy because she wanted to go to school with her old friends. Tina counted on the first day being awful. However, she saw Ju still in the classroom, staring off into space. The American girl got up and started talking to her. At first, Ju didn't know what to make of this girl because she was the first foreigner that she had seen in her life. Tina declared them friends and stalked her at school until the heir gave in and befriend her. During the summer of their freshman year, Tina tried to call Ju's house, but Khai tried to block her off because he wasn't too fond of foreigners. Later, Ju explained the whole situation. It took Hen-to and Bik Chang to convince Khai to let the girls stay friends. He conceded begrudgingly because Tina was the first friend that Ju made outside of the clan. Bik asked Tina to stay friends with Ju because the heir needed to be more sociable. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Gold Pins Tina and Ju briefly talk about the latter's rise to power over her clan. She gets angry when Ju is harrassed by a classmate of theirs named Li-ya and wonders why her friend sat there and took it. Ju tells her that there is no real point to reacting to Li-ya's taunts. Tina didn't get it, though. Later, Tina goes out with Ju and the ladies of the clan to Gulangyu Island to celebrate Ju's seventeenth birthday on the weekend. Tea Leaves and White Pearls Tina is seen in the season premiere at Ju's eighteenth birthday party. Later, Ju calls her to get some morning after pills when she loses her virginity to Yao while they were wrapping gifts for a wedding. Tea Leaves and Red Silk Tina is seen in the season finale telling Stefan to go home at the banquet hall when spots him driving up after Yao and Ju get married. After getting her point across, she watches him drive off, but Tina still doesn't trust Stefan. Tea Leaves and Silver Rings Tina makes a call to Mei, asking her to help kick Stefan's ass and make him give up on Ju and go back to Belgium. They meet up at a fast food restaurant and talk about how to get rid of Stefan to keep him from ruining Ju and Yao's marriage. Tina wants to scare him off with Mei, Szu, Qin and the ladies of the clan. However, Mei points out having the ladies would be too much and the American woman decides to use them as back-up. As a plan B, Tina decides to call Stefan's wife back in Belgium. Turns out, they might not have been needed because Ju managed to break things off with Stefan for good on her own. When Ju asks if she should apologize to his wife and children for him, Tina asks her why and points out that she didn't do anything. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Tina tries to comfort Ju through the stress of her clan trying to get her to have a baby. Ju reminds that she isn't married or leading a clan. The American woman tries not to laugh. But later, Tina does try to comfort Ju over the phone and reveals that she now has a boyfriend named Dean. Tina later throws a party to celebrate her relationship with Dean. Ju notices that this party is a little toned down compared to her other parties. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Tina is seen on the girls' lunch out with the mothers and daughters of the clan. They talk about Ju's weird dream with the rice. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Relationships Ju Wang Main Article: Ju Wang Ju and Tina are close friends. She seems to be the healthy chaos in the clan leader's otherwise boring life. In fact, Ju called her right after she and Yao had sex for the first time to get her emergency contraceptives. Right now, Tina will do what it takes to keep Stefan away from her best friend now she's married. Qun Main Article: Qun Qun and Tina seem to be good friends. Mei Qin Main Article: Mei Qin It is implied that Tina and Mei don't get along. Sometimes, Ju has to break them up just to keep the peace between her friends. She won't even let them sit together on public outings with the girls. Stefan Peeters Main Article: Stefan Peeters Tina and Stefan are good friends, but she doesn't trust him because he wants to get back with Ju even though he is married now. She is determined to not let her friend make a mistake with him. Tina had to be the one to tell Stefan to go away on Ju and Yao's wedding day. Trivia * Tina is based off of a friend in the creator's days in university. Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human